This is the beginning of forever
by the-english-rain-is-falling
Summary: Matsuri finds out she's having the Kazekage's baby. How will he react?


She was nervous. So nervous she felt like she was going to puke again. Not good, oh not good at all. The doctor had a weird look on her face as she told the news. After being told she was pregnant with the Kazekage's baby her heart literally stopped beating and she went into shock. The doctor became confused when she did so. Not many knew about her relationship with Gaara, when she told the doctor the doctor about passed out herself. Oh how would she tell him, she didn't want to be a burden. But of course he wouldn't be mad.

As she neared his door, her stomach began to churn as if it were a warning. She couldn't keep this from him. Matsuri, his lone student, pregnant with his baby. How many people would talk? Would they assume this had been going on since they were kids? She hoped not. She knocked on his door, rather loudly. Her face was pale, more pale than usual.

"Open the door please."

Moments after her voice was heard the door was pulled open to reveal a worried looking Gaara in the doorway. His brows were furrowed as his sea-green eyes swept over her.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She steadied herself before speaking. This was going to be hard. He probably didn't see this coming, well neither did she. But he was more likely to have the worst reaction. She took a deep breath.

"We need to talk about something important."

His eyes narrowed slightly; something told him this wasn't going to be good.

"Alright. Take a seat, and we'll talk." He placed a hand on her lower back and guided her into his office, shutting the door behind them.

Oh god, the tension in the room scared her. This whole situation scared her. The whole concept of being a mother scared her. No she didn't doubt herself; she was just scared he would be angry.

"I have some interesting news." She said as calmly as she could, clasping her hands together.

"Oh?" He swept around to his office chair, taking a seat and leaning his chin on his folded hands, a worried look on his face.

"What is it?"

This was it. It took every bit of her not to start crying on the spot. So much emotional stress wasn't good for a pregnant lady.

"I'm…well…um…I'm…pregnant." She drew out the word pregnant as if she was unsure if it was the correct word.

He froze. He felt as if his stomach had plummeted towards his feet, and his heart had skipped several beats. She was…Pregnant? With a baby? _His _baby? Oh god. He eventually managed to suck in a breath of air, body moving so he was lying back in his chair with his blue-green eyes never leaving her.

"…P-Pregnant…?"

This was the part she was dreading. This reaction. She never knew what he was feeling or knew what he was thinking. Her stomach turned again. Oh god. She didn't want this to end right here. Not like this. This wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, more to herself than to him.

"I-I…"

He fumbled over his words stupidly, his eyes blank and blinking from the shock of the news. Oh wow; he did not have _any_ idea how to handle this situation, not a single clue. I mean he was going to be a _father, _oh god. A wave of cold shot over him which caused him to blink, lips fumbling over his next words.

"I. Uh. Wow. Um. I have to, uh. I have to get some air."

He stood upon shaky legs and swept clumsily but quickly over to his door, fingers pressed to his lips and eyes straight ahead. He was hoping that the evening air would clear his thoughts.

Matsuri just sat there. Slow sobs escaping her chest, she had no idea what to say. Apologizing wasn't helping anything. She wiped her eyes and then repeated again.

"Gaara I'm sorry."

He paused with his hand on the door handle as he heard her sobs, and his breath hitched in his throat before he sighed. She needed him whether he was level-headed or not.

"Come here."His voice was firm yet it wavered slightly, and his back was still to her as he was facing the door.

She heard the distress in his voice. She hoped that it wasn't too much. But how could she expect him to take it so easily? Once she reached his side, she rested her head on his chest. He smelled of Sage and the wet desert sand. Her favorite smell in the world.

As she approached, he curled an arm around her waist, pulling her forward into his embrace as he let out a shaky sigh. His other hand came up to rest on the back of her neck, his cheek nestled atop her head comfortably as he held her close. He hated to see her upset, especially when it was his fault; though, right now, he was fighting back tears of his own.

She buried her face in his chest in attempt to calm herself. She took a few shallow, quick breaths. This stress wasn't good. Not at all.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him, her words muffled. She had no idea how to be a parent and neither did he.

He sighed, closing his eyes in attempt to stifle the tears and calm himself down.

"I-I don't know." His voice was quiet-barely above a whisper- and he pulled her tighter towards his body, thumb tracing a pattern on her lower back.

Once her breathing was under control and she was level headed, she pulled her face from him and wiped her eyes.

"I don't either. I don't want to do anything to harm it though." She said quietly, hands rubbing her stomach.

He shook his head, biting his lip but still not opening his eyes.

"No…we don't want to harm it." His voice was steady, but now a tremble had appeared in his body starting with his hands slowly working its way up. Oh God, he had never been so scared in his life.

Her focus at that point was on her stomach, where a small barely noticeable bulge was poking out. That was her baby…his baby…their baby forming inside of her. That thought warmed the insides of her body.

He swallowed heavily, glancing down at her stomach also.

"H-How far along are you…?" His voice cracked slightly towards the end, his teeth biting down hard on his lip to stop the tears from falling.

"About two weeks." She said looking back up at him. Seeing his clouded eyes pained her. She didn't know how hard it was going to be but she had to comfort him.

"Everything will be fine I promise."

And with that, she gave him a kiss, as if to say: "This is the beginning of forever."


End file.
